Pregunta a los smasher
by kmy the hedgehog
Summary: Hey, ¿Quieren preguntarles a sus personajes favoritos de esta saga de juegos de peleas? Pues hagnlo antes de que se vaya la oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Snake:** Que car*** estamos haciendo en este p*** lugar y porque mie*** estamos atados.

**¿?:** Cuida ese vocabulario Snake.-Dice una voz mientras entre las sombras sale una pelinegra de ojos platino.-Soy la conductora de este fic me llamo Alex.

**Roy:** Nos desatas .

**Alex:** mmmm…. Nop.

**Roy:** Porque no?

**Pk trainer:** Vamos nos desatas *con voz coqueta*.

**Alex:** lo que tu digas Red mi vida.-*Corre a desatarlo con ojos de corazones, pero una idea cruza mi cabeza*Pero solo si Ike, Roy y tú me hacen un gran favor *les sonrió con picardía*.

**Ike y Red:** Que.

**Alex:** Pues tu Ike besa a Marth y tu Red y Roy a mi muajaja.

**Roy Red:** No hay ningún problema pero nos desatas.

**Alex**:*los desato*.

**Alex:***Ambos se acercan y me besan en la mejilla*Aahhh*se desmalla**Si muero muero feliz

**Roy:** Falta Ike.

**Ike:** Que amigo tengo no? *nótese el sarcasmo*

**Roy:** A que si.

**Alex**: Vamos hazlo se que quieres.

**Ike:** Me las vas a pagar Roy.-Se acerca a Marth y Lo besa.-desatas a los demás?

**Alex:** Claro*los desato*.

**Marth**:**aun sonrojado por el beso** Que tienes con Roy ike y Red.

**Alex:** Pues ike es muy muy (otros 9999 Muy después) Lindo .

**ike:** Gracias.

**Alex:** Pero Red y Roy son endemoniadamente Sexy.

**Ness:** Que hacemos aquí.-me pregunta el pequeño.

**Alex:** Pues sencillamente responder preguntas que sus fans envíen.-le contesto.

**Todos/Alex:** Porque piensas que responderemos.-La miran desafiantes.

**Alex:** **Aparece una aura oscura detrás de mí, saco una espada y atrás de mi aparece mi equipo Pokémon**Creen que debo responder.-les contesto fríamente.-

**Todos/Alex:** Respondemos Gustosos.

**Alex:** Bueno manden sus preguntas o retos si quieren Adiós.

**Todos:** Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex:** _Konichiwaa, Bienvenidos a otro Capítulo de Pregunta a los Smashers –Con un megáfono- DESPIERTEN TODOS._

**Todos / Alex: **_AHHHHHH, lo que sucede?_

**Alex:** _Solo los desperté para empezar el programa bueno ahora empecemos la primera carta es de:_

**Seyer UNO Kagamine**

Ohhhh yo quiero preguntar

**Alex:** _Pregunta todo lo que se te venga a la mente ^^_

-Chicas, ¿Como soportan a los chicos? (yo estoy acostumbrada).

**Chicas: **Si vives con ellos y sus locuras solo te acostumbras a idioteces y medias

**Chicos:** Oigan las estamos escuchando ¬¬.

-Ike verdad que te gusta Marth (yo se que si picaron 7w7)... hacen una bonita pareja: 3.

**Ike y Marth:** Eso no es cierto**- Dicen ambos sonrojados.- **Bueno tal vez un poco** –ambos susurrando-**

-Reto para Roy y PK trainer: vuelvan a darle un beso a la autora.

**Alex:** _Te adoro_ *-* hasta haría Shuri con Vos. (y Si Haces mas Toonxpopo mas haci que…Te lo ordeno (¿?))

**Ambos:** _Porque no _**–Le dan un beso a la autora en la mejilla-**

**Alex: **_- _**Desmayada-**

PD: Espero que pronto pida

**Alex: -Levantando- **Perdón la demora u.u

Oyasuminasai: 3

Uno Seyer Kagamine

Alex: Bueno la siguiente es de….

Fangirl (Mi primer anónimo :,D)

Yo tengo pregunta para Ike:  
Ike, me amas? *w* xD ok no, ahora sí, en serio, Ike, te cae bien Link?

**Ike: **Bueno a lo primero, Yo quiero a todas mis Fans y a lo segundo me cae muy bien Link, ya que le ayudo hacer bromas en la mansión ^^

**Alex:** Bueno la siguiente es de….

**Animeseris** (Asdaddsa ti y tus Fics los adoro)

HEY YO TENGO UN RETO PARA MARTH -aura demoniaca-

**Marth:** Tengo miedo DD:

Debe usar un lindo disfraz de conejo, moder a Snake y abofetear a alguien con un pescado: D

**Alex:** Porque no un vestido de princesa DDD:

**Marth: **No quiero hacerlo **–siente la mirada asesina de la autora- **O-ok lo hare prefiero eso a ser asesinado por la autora.**-Entra a los vestidores-**

**Alex: **Bueno mientras sale la última pregunta.

Y un pregunta para las chicas XD  
¿Nunca han pensado disfrazar a Pit y de qué sería?

**Peach:** Si lo hemos pensado…Yo quiero vestirlo de Pichu.

**Samus:** Yo de Kuro-chan ^^

**Dark Pit:** Dejen de decirme Kuro-chan DDD:

**Zelda:** Yo quiero ponerle un vestido rosa y una tiara.

**Alex:** Yo de un tierno Pikachu *.*

jejeje leemos nariz: 3

PD: Me regalan a Roy: 3

**Alex:** No, lo necesitamos para el fic pero como me voy demorar un poco para el próximo capitulo te lo mando hasta que suba el otro capítulo n.n **–Le empieza a poner estampillas a Roy lo pone en una caja- **Hay te lo envio n.n

**Marth:-Saliendo de los vestidores- **Listo –**Sale con un traje de conejo Rosa- **

**Alex: -le da un pescado- **Muerde a Snake y golpea a alguien con el pescado n-n.

**Marth:** Ok –**Empieza a perseguir a Snake y lo muerde- **Auch, Tu piel es dura D: -**Coge el pescado y golpea a Rey dedede-**Me lo debías ¬¬.

**Alex: **Bueno, eso es todo manden sus preguntas o retos o pedidos o lo que sea ^^.

**Todos:** Adiós –**Se apagan las luces-**


	3. Chapter 3

Holiwisss,_ Volvimos muy pronto con un nuevo episodio de _–**Con un Megáfono-** _PREGUNTA A LOS SMASHERS._

**Todos/Alex:** _DEJA ES MEGAFONO ¬¬#._

**Alex:** _No me tienen paciencia u.u…. Bueno comencemos _**-Abriendo un paquete- **_Sal Roy, lamento tenerte encerrado en esa caja _**–sonrojada-**

_Roy: No te preocupes pero me duele el cuerpo de haber viajado en caja.-sonriendo adolorido- _

_Bueno la primera carta es de…._

* * *

**Yopi XD** (Otro anónimo :,D)

OOOH YO QUIERO  
preguntas:  
para link: ¿aun te confundes con Zelda/sheik o no?

**Link:** _Ya no tanto como antes n.n_

Todos: ¿han hecho alguna vez en la mansión una fiesta loca y salvaje? ¿Cómo reacciono máster hand?

**Todos/Alex:** _Si para Hallowen y bueno Máster…. Digamos que estuvimos unos días en el Hospital._

Reto: mmmmmmm esto es complicado...  
Aaa ya se quiero que Marth, Ike, Roy, link, Pit y Red bailen el caramelldance

**Alex: -Con un brillo muy grande en los ojos-** _Te amo *-* (Para verlo búsquenlo como:_ Super Smash Bros. Brawl Does the CaramellDansen _)._

**Marth, Ike, Roy, link, Pit y Red: -Con una gotita en la cabeza-** _Lo haremos._ **–Se ponen en fila-. **

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Oa-a-a-a...

sou jou kou

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen!

**Alex:** -**Con una cámara y un sangrado nasal- **_Alguien quiere el video._

2- reto a link y Snake que cambien de armas (TODAS!) y las ocupen hasta el final del capítulo

**Snake:** **-Con el arco de Link-** _Como se maneja esto._

_**Link:**__ Y para que esto? _**–Sacándole el seguro a una granada-**

**Alex: -Tirándola por una ventana- **_Idiota querías que muriéramos _**–Explota y hace volar el patio**_- Gracias a dios es una granada inofensiva _ _U._

Eso bye bye  
PD: sigue con Pokémon anime manga: verdad o reto: D

**Alex: ** _Lo seguiré no te preocupes__**.-Detrás de ella aparecen su otro OC (Patrick) y Red (El original) con una cartel que decía **_**¨La autora es una vaga y no tiene inspiración.¨ -**Hey largo ustedes son del otro fic.

**Ambos: **_No te preocupes solo venimos a joderte un rato y nos quedamos como asistentes, solo si la gente así lo quiere ^^ Así que digan si nos quieren como conductores con ella ^^-_**Desapareciendo- **

**Alex:**_ O-ok Escojan Gente bonita que vea esta locura, ellos y yo, sola o alguien que quiera ayudar (Mándenme sus O´cs si quieren ayudar)…Bueno sigamos la siguiente es de…._

* * *

**Embluty ****(Anónimo :,D)**

Buen fic, en especial la parte de Marth y el pescado xD...

**Alex:** Gracias –**Con una aura Hippie-**

le tengo unas preguntas a Mario si no es molestia preguntarle:

**Mario:** _No me molesta ^-^_

1- Que tan buena o mala es tu relación con Sonic?

**Mario: -Chocando los 5 con Sonic- **_Bastante buena._

2- Que bromas te han hecho hasta el momento los demás chicos de la mansión o no te han hecho ninguna?

**Mario: -Contando con sus dedos- **_1001, 1002, 1003, 1004, Creo que si sigo contando no termino ^^U._

3- reto: come un helado mientras dices poyo sobre Donkey Kong vestido de dama antigua

**Mario**: _ _U Vuelvo enseguida **–Se va a vestidores-**

**Alex:** Bueno sigamos la siguiente es de….

* * *

**Leozx95**

Hola mmm tegu unas preguntas  
para Sonic:  
¿como le hacer para no pincharte con tus púas cuando te rascas la espalda? ¿Y quién es mas rápido, tu o Shadow?

**Sonic: **_Pues por algo uso guantes, aunque a veces me pincho u.u y a lo segundo yo soy el más rápido –_**Sonriendo con arrogancia-**

**Shadow: -Aparece de la nada- **_Eso no es cierto Faker_

**Sonic:**_ Que si._

**Shadow: **_Que no_

**Sonic:**_ Que si._

**Shadow: **_Que no_

**Sonic:**_ Que si._

**Shadow: **_Que no_

_**Alex:**__ Paren los dos ¬¬_

Para Mario:  
¿tacos o burritos? Por cierto tu tercera aventura es genial :D

**Mario:** _Que difícil decisión DD: pero le doy a burritos n.n y gracias_

Para Olimar:  
¿por que cuando pierdes un stock/vida tus pikmins se suicidan?

**Olimar:** _Lo que pasa es que si yo muero no hay nadir quien cuide a mis pikmins así que prefieren morir conmigo DDD:_

Para Link:  
viejo eres mi favorito, mi duda ¿tu gorro ignora toda ley de la física? Quisiera tener el cabello como tu D:

**Link**: _Gracias ^^ y no me culpen a mi por mi gorro culpen a mi creador, el está loco ¬¬_  
para Samus y Zelda:  
chicas las amo *-* son hermosas *o*

Samus y Zelda: **-**_**sonrojadas**__- Gracias._

Snake y Link: ¬¬ **-Celosos-**

creo que es todo :p

La siguiente es de…

* * *

**Mizuiro Tsuki**

Antes que nada, Holiii :D

**Todos:** Holiii –con una gran sonrisa-

Alex: Holi c: Te deseo suerte

**Alex:** _Holi y Gracias ^^_

**Zelda, Ike, Marth, Pit, Roy**_**: **__Son mis personajes favoritos: D denles un pastel del fresas_

**Alex:** **-Con un Pastel grande de fresa- **_Tomen ^^._

Zelda: Eres mi chica favorita(Eres hermosa :D) y mi reto para ti es *susurrando a ella* Decirme si es verdad que amas a Link ñ.ñ envíame en una carta la respuesta

**Zelda: -Sonrojada**- Alex tienes un papel.

**Alex:-Dandole un papel-** Toma Zelda.

**Zelda: -Escribiendo-**  
Bowser y Ganondorf: Les gusta alguien?

**Ambos:** _Confidencial._  
Link: Te reto a que grites el nombre de tu amor: 3

**Link:-Sonrojado-** _O-ok_ **–Gritando-** ME GUSTA ZELDA **–baja la mirada sonrojado-.**

**Zelda:-distraída escribiendo-** _Termine n.n_

Mario y Peach: Dense un tierno besitu ;v;

**Mario y Peach:** _Bueno_ **-Se acercan y se besan apasionadamente-**

_La ultima carta es de..._

* * *

_**Hyun Misheru-san **( Este lo hice cuando lo iba a subir este lo conteste un poco rapido perdonameee)_

Hola! Cómo estás, Alex?

**Alex:** _Hola, y bien gracias n.n_

Y cómo están todos ustedes?

**Todos:** Bien gracias^^

Me empieza a gustar tu fic, me da mucha risa.

**Alex:-Lloriqueando con una sonrisa-** Asdasdasda.

En fin, quiero hacer unas preguntas/retos. Bueno aquí van:  
Marth: Hola! Sabías que te amo? Eres tan perfecto! Ahhh, me das un beso? Ok, no. Ya, aquí va: si tuvieras que decidir entre besar a Ike o a Roy, a quién elijes? No me vayas a decir que prefieres a Sheeda. Son bonita pareja, pero tengo preferencias yaoi XD Ah, y debes besar a quien escojas

**Marth:** _Hola, no lo sabia no soy perfecto tengo mis defectos y ok -Le da un beso en la mejilla-y entre lo de Ike y roy...-susurrando- creo que a Ike._

**Ike:-sonrojado-** _Sabes que te oi ¿verdad_?-Agarrandolo de la camiseta y lo besa-

**Marth**:-**sonrojado- **

Ike: a ti también te amo! También me besas? No, bueno ya. La misma va para ti. Besarías a Marth o a Soren? Igual, tienes que besarle.

**Ike:** Lo vuelvo y lo repito yo quiero a todos mis fans** -Le da un beso en la mejilla-** y es obvio que a Marth **-besandolo de nuevo-**

Link y Zelda: hola! cómo están? Ustedes son una de mis parejas Hetero preferidas, es que se ven tan bien juntos! Qué opinan del otro? Si no quieren, no deben de responder a mi pregunta.

**Link:** Zelda es linda, talentosa y muy inteligente **-sonrojandose.**-

**Zelda:**_ Link es guapo, cabelleroso y un poco despistado -_**Sonrojada-**

Alex: qué tanto te gusta el yaoi o el yuri: mucho, poco o nada?

**Alex:** Me gustan ambos *-* y los adoro.

si pudieras hacer realidad una pareja dentro del videojuego, cuál sería? La pareja que escojas debe de darse un lindo beso :3

**Alex:** Es obvio Link y zelda y Marth y Ike *-*.

**Link: -Le sonrie a Zelda y la besa tiernamente-**

**Ike: -agarrando de las manos a Marth y dandole un tierno beso-**

Y si pudieras elegir entre Roy y Pokemon Trainer, a quién eliges? Después el elegido puede darte un beso y un abrazo :3

**Alex:** C-confidencial** -sonrojada- **nunnca dijo que era obligatorio **-susurrando-**  
La verdad no sabía qué preguntar, así que si mis preguntas no son muy... buenas, no las respondan. Sólo quería saludarles y decirles cuánto les admiro, son grandiosos! Puedo abrazarles? En fin mucha suerte y continúen así! ;)

Eso es todo, hasta luego C:

**Alex:** Bueno aquí nos despedimos.

**Todos:** hasta la próxima –Se apagan las luces-

* * *

Ok, como vieron arriba lectores de esta locura, voy a meter Oc´s asi que mándenme uno suyo o prefieren que me quede con Red original y mi otro Oc, ustedes decidan.

Los capitulos para su informacion sera diario a menos que tengamos solo una pregunta necesitamos al menos 5 preguntas por capitulo para no dejarlo corto.

Si quieren aparecer aquí van los requisitos:

Nombre:

Apariencia física:

Caracter:

Vestimenta:

¿Con quien se llevarían bien?

**Atte...**

**Kmy the hedgehog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex:** _Volvimos con una nueva edición de __**–Gritando-**__ PREGUNTA A LOS SMASHERS_.

**Todos/Alex:** _Sin el megáfono grita muy fuerte._

**Alex:** _Bueno comencemos, la primera carta que llego es de…_

* * *

yopi XD (Todos los que están aquí te queremos :,D)

hoooolaaa! alex y chicos!

**Todos**_**:**__ Hola.–sonriendo ampliamente.-  
_

hoy no vengo con muy buenas preguntas (recomiendo que no estudien química es aburrido, en especial si la voz de la profe da sueño .)

**Alex:** _Te comprendo DDD:  
_

Mis preguntas!  
Pit: te amo con todo mi corazón mi angelito *o* , así que pregunto ¿como es tu relación con Kuro-chan? buena, mala, fraternal o algo mas w

**Pit: **_Eh, Gracias w y bueno nuestra relación seria mas como de hermanos ^^_

**Dark Pit** (Lo amo también están lindo W)**: **_El tiene razón es mas como un hermano para mí (Para mí son algo más e.e) _

link: también te amo! y bueno hoy te quiero preguntar...¿¡ que magia es la que ocupa tu algorja?! dime porfavor siempre me lo e preguntado en todos tus juegos

**Link:** _No puedo decirlo los de nintendo me matan si lo hago u.u_

retos! (chan chan chan!)  
1- quiero que ness y lucas tengan un brawl pero sin sus poderes PK (Gomen en el otro capitulo o hasta que aprenda a narrar una pelea)

2- quiero que ganondork (no me mates por esto y...) se disfraze de payaso y trate de contar un chiste (esto...espero no queden con trauma.

Ganondorf: Y quien dice que lo voy hacer **–siente la mirada asesina de la autora y se voltea a verla y ve una sonrisa maliciosa y una espada- **_O.O mejor lo hago _**–se va a vestidores-**

ESO! ...se me fue la inspiración (maldita química!) gracias cuídense todos y si un dia desaparecen link,ike,marth,roy,pit y red...fueron aliens O.O

**Alex:**_ No se roben a Roy, Red y Link T.T Son demasiados Sensuales T.T_ **-susurrando sonrojada-** _Principalmente Roy y el entrenador._

bye bye

PD: seria genial ver a unos asistentes: D

**Alex:**_No los menciones / _

_Bueno la siguiente es de…._

* * *

Embluty (A ti también te queremos :,,,D)

I Come Back guys! xD nah era broma, exelente fic, pronto se llenara de preguntas!

y aportando la causa vengo a dar mis preguntas:  
para Luigi: ¿COMO CARAJO HACES TU SMASH SIN ATRAER A LOS FANTASMAS? (buen juego Luigi's mancion xb)

**Luigi:** _Los de nintendo no nos deja decirlo T.T Nos tienen amenazados T^T_

para Samus: ¿no te da calor tu traje especial y no te molesta tu ajustado traje? a mi me incomodaría xb

**Samus: **_Si me da calor, pero prefiero eso a mi traje normal (el azul xP)._

algo para Kirby: ¿como es la comida de la mansion? deve de ser deliciosa

**Kirby: **_Es deliciosa *.* Claro si la preparan las princesas._

para Zelda: ¿como reaccionarias al ver a Link y Pit besándose? solo por curiosidad o.o?

**Zelda:** -**Sangrando de la nariz-**

y para compensar el reto de Mario que nunca pude ver (y pudo ser epico xF) te reto a besar a Sonic con lenguita xD (Culpa mía se borro del episodio cuando lo subí u.u)

**Chicas: **Si,_ háganlo _**–Sangrando de la nariz con una sonrisa-**

**Mario y Sonic: -Con un goterón en la cabeza- **_Eh… _**-Son empujados por las chicas hasta que se besan apasionadamente- **

_Bueno la siguiente es de…_

* * *

geardestroy

Bien hare unas preguntas  
Link: Como se siente ser considerado el mayor metrosexual de los videojuegos, superando a Dante, Ryu Hayabusa y todos los protagonistas de Castlevania?

**Link: **_Me consideran metrosexual _**–En un rincón con aura oscura-**

Snake: Como te sientes con respecto a que tu amigo Raiden este en Playstation Battle Royale?

**Snake: -A lado de Link en el rincón emo-**

Red: Que opinas de que te confundan con Ash?

Red: Como me pueden comparar con el que no gana ni siquiera una liga (excepto las naranjas) -**a lado de Link y Snake en el rincón emo-  
**

Todos: Sabian que Wario tiene novia?...no bromeo, se llama Mona y no esta nada mal XD

**Todos/Wario:** _Ya lo sabíamos _ _U_

**Wario:** _Es mi novia 0._o

Ganondorf (Mi personaje favorito de Smash Bros): Como te pones esos adornos en la cabeza? y más importante porque?

**Ganondorf:** -**Saliendo de los vestidores con un traje de payaso- **_Nintendo no revela sus secretos u.u_

Samus: Que opinas de los que te emparejan con Little Mac desde que salió el trailer?

**Samus:** _Me emparejan con él 0.o._

Un desafío...me siento malvado hoy, Que Ganondorf y Palutena tengan una cita XD(ya quiero ver la masacre) (Este lo voy hacer de capitulo de relleno)

_**Pit y Dark Pit:** No te atrevas a tocar a Lady Palutena, Ganondorf ¬¬#._

**Alex:**_ Bueno para terminar Gannon con unos chistes._

**Gannon:**  
Un señor estaciona su auto frente al hotel, pide una habitación para  
descansar. Más tarde baja a buscar su auto y se encuentra que su auto  
no estaba, y en el lugar estaba una bicicleta muy deteriorada con un  
cartel que decía: "PRUEBE ANDAR EN ÉSTA BICICLETA Y SENTIRÁ LA  
NECESIDAD DE ROBAR UN AUTO".

**Todos/Gannon:** .-. eres un asco contando chistes

**Gannon:** _Es la primera vez que lo hago._

**Alex:** _Bueno, hasta el siguiente episodio._

_**Todos:** Hasta Luego ^^_

_**Alex:** Esperen un momento casi lo olvido me llego una carta mas de alguien que me dijo no que no de su nombre...bueno aqui va:_

_Hello guys, Vengo hacer preguntas realmente raras:_

_Alex: A quien quieres al entrenador o a Roy? (Tienes que decirlo con los 2 enfrente tuyo y despues besarlo)_

_**Alex:-Sonrojada-** No me decido...me gustan ambos._

_Marth: Ponte un vestido -Le pasa un vestido rosa con encajes-_

_**Marth:** vuelvo enseguida_

_Ike: Declaratele a Marth ._

_**Ike:** Ok **-saca a Marth de los vestidores teniendo un vestido rosa con encajes y una tiara-** Marth...Te amo ¿Quisieras ser mi novio o novia? **-riendose un poco por el vestido-**_

_Marth: Idiota **-Sonrojado besandolo-**_

_Bueno adios ^^_

* * *

_Los OC entran en el proximo capitulo, las respuestan no son tan buenas lo lamento no ando inspirada u.u_

**Atte..**

**Kmy the hedgehog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo no escrito por mi (me lo pidieron como un favor alguien) .**

* * *

**Alex: **_Konichiwaa, Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de pregunta a los smashers, aquí con nosotros los smashers ^^_

**Todos:** _Hola ^^_

**Alex:** _Bueno, recibamos a los invitados_ (Que por vagancia no incluí en el capitulo anterior u.u) Dragonlector y Leo n.n

**-Aparecen por las puertas del estudio **(Que parece más una mansión) **2 chicos, el primero ****Cabello largo hasta los hombros; la mitad derecha de blanco y la mitad izquierda de negro, orejas puntiagudas y estatura de 1.75m su vestimenta estaba conformada Una máscara; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la máscara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la máscara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados, un traje y pantalón de vestir; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro, y guantes y zapatos; los de la derecha de blanco y los de la izquierda de negro y Mientras que el otro alto**,** pelo negro hasta los hombros y un mechón tapando el ojo derecho, ojos grises (díselo a la de los ojos platinos (mi Oc)) algo de barba, este vestía de pantalón de mezclilla azul, convers rojos con blanco, playera roja con una Z en el pecho y un saco abierto color gris.**

**Todos: **_Bienvenidos ^^_** -pensando: Porque la autora siempre invita personas a sus fics (Mala amiga, porque se me pega la gana)-**

**Leo: Mucho** bla bla bla aqui lo que importa las preguntas.

_**Alex: **__O-OK linda presentación que tenemos…Bueno nos harían el honor de leer la primera carta._

**Ambos: **_Claro._

_Bueno la primera es de…_

* * *

Embluty

mi tercera aparición siiiiii! *da saltitos de niña pequeña* HI EVERYBODY! sin remordimiento por la ultima vez? U

**Chicas:** _Te idolatramos sabes *-*_

En fin, últimamente estoy curiosa y con ganas de ayudar así que LANZO LAS PREGUNTAS!:  
Marth: cuanto es 1222222 - 1222222?

**Marth:**_ Pos 0 no?_

R.O.B: eres muy callado! habla por favor!

**R.O.B: **Nadie me pregunta nada así que estoy callado por eso.

Metal knigth: eres TAAAAAN KAWAI sin tu mascara x3

_**Alex: **__Es cierto X3_

**Meta knight:** _Deberían temerme _**–Susurrando-**

Snake: en los fic eres algo... Mandón y mi pregunta es porque?

**Snake: **_Soy el mayor de todos en el smash, Así que me ponen como el mandón-responsable. _

_**Todos/Snake: **__CofcofAvecesmalhabladoymalhumoradoCofcof_

**Snake: ¬¬**

Peach: linda, si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida que sería? y porque lo harías?  
: DONDE RAYOS SACASTE TU DOCTORADO?!

**Peach:** No lo sé.

retos -mirada maligna y con sonrisa creepy-  
Link deve cambiar de ropa con Zelda y quedarse asi hasta el final del fic òwó

**Ambos:** TENGO QUE USAR VESTIDO/No importa, lo hare **–Se van a vestidores-**

y... Mario podrías repetir ese besito? plz? *nosebleed* fue taaaan lindo w

**Chicas: **_Si *0*_

**Mario y Sonic: **_Emm, ustedes dan mal ejemplo a los recién llegados __**–Señala a los invitados-**_

_Chicas: No importa__** –se acercan y le tapan los ojos a los nuevos-**__ Listo y ahora…-__**Se acercan a ambos y los hacen besar de nuevo- **_

_Ambos: Quítenos la venda –les quitan la venda- Gracias y bueno la siguiente es de…._

_**Leo:**__ Es la mía, yo la leo haber…_

* * *

Leozx95.

.  
Mucho bla bla bla aqui lo que importa las preguntas xD

Snake: odio a tu creador por no sacar el groun zeroes en la wiiU y por hacerlo tipo demo, como sea ¿que eliges? Perder tu mano preferencial, tu pie derecho o uno de tus ojos...

**Snake:** Ojos, la vista está muy sobrevalorada.

Wolf y Fox: ¿tienen pulgas? Por cierto Wolf eres mi tercer favorito

**Ambos**: ¬¬ No tenemos pulgas.

**Wolf:** No me importa si soy tu favorito o no (Siempre lo eh visto como amargado).

Samus: Samusss... (Comienza a babear, hasta que Zero llega y me golpea en la cabeza) gracias pero te golpeare luego, como sea Samus ¿que opinas de los que te emparejan con Link? Cof cof yo cof cof

**Samus:** Para mi Link es solo un amigo…aunque muy idiota y creo que tenemos otro Fox babeante (referencia a nintendo School.)

Link:-con el vestido de Zelda- Gracias :D…espera Oye ¬¬#

Rockman: me dio un ataque multiorgasmico al verte a ti y tu final smash (eso sono tan gay .-.) solo tengo una duda ¿porque no dejas Capcom? O cierto ¿me prestas tu casco? *o*

**Rock:** Gracias, y porque esa empresa aunque me sobre-explota me quiere mucho :,D y Bueno hay te va** – le da el casco a Leo-**

**Leo:** Soy el rey del mundo –poniéndose el casco- (Esta chica está loca jajaja XD Amiga de la autora: Oye ¬¬ no estoy loca.)

eso sería todo chao :p

**Alex:** Tomen esta es la siguiente carta…

**Dragonlector:** Esta es mía, yo la leo.

**Leo:** Ok ok, con leer la mía soy feliz.

* * *

**Dragonlector**

Espadachines: ¿quién de ustedes es el mejor con la espada?

**Link, Roy, Marth, Ike, Toon, Young:** Yo

**Alex:** Arreglemos este problema

Link, Tiene resistencia pero no es veloz, Marth, es veloz y ágil pero no muy fuerte, Roy, ágil, veloz pero no es muy resistente y Ike fuerte pero no es bueno con la agilidad y Toon y Young el mismo problema de Link

Villanos: ¿quien de ustedes es el mas malvado?

**Todos:** En orden seria…Taboo,(Taboo no está pero es un villano)Gannondorf, Bowser, Wario ,dedede.

**Alex:** Yo leo la ultima es de….

* * *

isa seyer kagamine

Holis :D mi segunda aparición wiiiii  
ya extrañaba preguntar no podía por la escuela jejeje (estúpidos maestros 7-7)

**Alex:** Te comprendo no sabes cuánto T.T

bueno mis preguntas son:  
para Ike: que pasaría si te encontraras a Marth con un traje de maid y orejas de gato (cofukeablecof)

**Ike:….-**Con un gran sangrado nasal y una sonrisa pervertida-

Igual para Ike: que pasaría si encontraras a Roy o Link besando a Marthy

**Ike:** Fácil, Bueno primero lo amordazaría, lo meto en un carro, lo descuartizo, vendo sus órganos al mercado negro, meto las partes restantes y armas utilizadas en el auto y tiro el auto por un barranco. (No se metan con Marth 0.0)

Para las chicas: tienen doujinshi yaoi de los chicos y si es asi me dan uno *-*

**Chicas**: Claro tenemos muchos n.n

-ten Alex una galleta u... ahora Roy y PK Trainer! ahora que esta distraída! *los dos le dan un beso*  
-ya me lo agradecerás -u-

**Alex:-Sonrojada-** C-como te lo agradezco, s-solo dímelo.

ok eso es todo por ahora :)  
una pequeña aclaración soy Isa Seyer Kagamine jejeje

**Alex: **Última carta, la de la persona misteriosa solo me dijo que la ponga como Leaf Pokémon Trainer (Lel mi favorita) bueno vamos…

* * *

**Leaf Pokemon trainer **

Hello Guys, Volví con más preguntas preguntosas y Retos retadores.

Retos:

Mario besa a Sonic de nuevo.

Alex besa a Roy y al entrenador o canta owata (Gakupo kamui) asadasada mejor bésalos.

Link, entrenador, Pit , Lucas y Ness canten alice human sacrifice (asdassasd ya vi el video de ellos cantándolo están *-*)

**Mario:** Ahora que manía tiene con Sonic y conmigo._. -besa a Sonic gracias a muchos empujones de parte de las chicas-

**Alex: -sonrojada-** Ya les dije que no me decido por ninguno haci que prefiero cantar owata:

En la mañana por fin despertar tengo poco tiempo  
Para poderme cambiar,

Llego a la estación mi pace de entrar  
Pero mi cartera no la puedo yo hallar...

De regreso hacia mi hogar, sin duda tarde llegare...  
Tengo que pensar como le haré y llamar a mi amigo  
Por el celular, pero mi maldita batería muerta esta.

Esta era una cita importante… (OWATA)  
Y no tengo excusa buena que dar… (OWATA)  
La puerta se cierra enfrente de mi cara… (OWATA)  
Diez minutos tengo que esperar.

Tengo que buscar un teléfono, para poder  
Llamar a mi amigo que sino se marchara…

Con mucha fortuna un teléfono pude yo encontrar…  
Pero no tengo cambio para llamar  
Logro obtener el cambio en una tienda que  
Estaba cerca, era el dinero exacto para  
Una llamada, pero como se supone que  
Recuerde el número del celular de mi amigo  
Si no tengo el maldito celular?

(OWATA)

Esta era una cita importante… (OWATA)  
Y no tengo excusa buena que dar… (OWATA)  
Ya me queda poco tiempo de distancia… (OWATA)  
En minutos mi amigo llegara…

Al final llegue gente veo pasar, estoy muy cansado  
Ya no puedo respirar…

Tengo que buscar a mi amigo y encontrar aunque no  
Lo quiero encontrar

Voy de prisa a una tienda…  
Batería tengo que comprar…  
Prendo el celular debo de llamar  
Y tengo un mensaje que dice:  
"tengo un asunto que arreglar no podré llegar"…

Después de todo lo que hice por venir… (OWATA)  
Mucha rabia arde dentro de mí… (OWATA)  
Después de todo lo que hice por venir… (OWATA)  
No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí

Uh, uh

Si una cosa yo aprendí… (la,la,la,la)

Uh, uh

Es que tengo que cargar mi celular (la,la,la,la,la,laaa,laaaaa,laaaaaa)

(OWATA)

Necesito un pañuelo

**Alex:** Listo me gusto cantarlo n.n

**Link, entrenador, Pit , Lucas y Ness:** suena divertido.

**Link:** La primera Alicia era valiente  
con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas  
cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas  
trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí.

Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques  
terminó encerrada como los pecadores  
pero, en ese camino de los bosques  
no había modo de conocer su existencia.  
**  
Pk trainer:** La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz  
lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país  
el bello sonido aquella Alicia enloqueció  
Tanto música daño a la pobre infeliz.

Esta Alicia una rosa quiso cortar

Mas su fiel amante no se pudo controlar  
florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí  
Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir

**Pit: **La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue  
de hermosa figura perdida en aquel país  
todas la adoraban por su bello parecer.  
y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir.

Esta Alicia la reina se volvió  
y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno  
un cadáver putrefacto pareció observar

Lucas y Ness: Mas alla del bosque otro reino hay  
Bajo los rosales a la hora del te

Al reino aquel llego una invitación

Un naipe de corazón

La cuarta Alicia eran los gemelos  
llenos de curiosidad llegaron al pais  
abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez  
las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin.

la valiente hermana mayo y el sabio hermano menor  
y a la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar...

Los dos nunca despertaron del sueño  
y aún vagan por el país de las maravillas

**Alex**: Buenos nos despedimos aquí espero les haya gustado

**Todos: **Adiós ^^

* * *

N/a: Asdasasddad eso pasa si le prestas el capitulo a un amigo bueno espero que les haya gustado esto que no fue escrito por mi jejeje

Atte..

Kmy the hedeghog


End file.
